From Worst to Best and Back Again
by MadxForxYaoi
Summary: Kagome loved her life and her city. But, when she moved everything changed. With the right friends can she survive? InuKag
1. Moving

Looky **points** I have a new story out I've been working on this since the beginning of last school year and personally it is my favorite fic. Anyway hope you all enjoy as much as you enjoyed my other sucky fics. How can you guys like the crap I write? Anyway hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha and if I did he and Kagome would have admitted their feelings for each other in the first episode.

Chapter 1: Moving

"No, mom I will not under any circumstances move to Tokyo." Yelled a 16-year-old Kagome Higurashi. She had raven black hair, chocolate eyes, and was currently moving to Tokyo, Japan. "Mom, why do we have to go?" she questioned. "Because, Kagome as I told you one-hundred and sixty-three times I got a job offering over there and it pays more." Her mother explained with a sigh.

"But, we don't have to go. How about let's not and say we did. I mean come on we have it made here. I love and Souta loves it." Kagome now tried a different method of her famous excuses. "Kagome, dear I know you're making up excuses again and you are getting better. But, you went overboard when you actually sounded like you cared what your brother thought. And I'm sure you'll make some new friends" Her mother ruined her method again and tried one of her own.

"But, mom! I have friends here! And plus all the hot guys are here there's none in Tokyo!" (Boy is she WRONG!) "That's enough Kagome Ayumi Higurashi! (I have know clue what her middle name is) We are moving today and that is final!" Her mother responded in her strictest tone and walked away to finish loading thing into the care."

**15 minutes later in the car**

"Hey, mom can we go back now?" Kagome asked for the fifth time. "NO! And that's the last time I'm telling you Kagome! Now stop asking otherwise you're grounded!" Mrs. Higurashi screamed back. After that everything went silent.

**1 hour later**

When they got there it was around six p.m. Everyone piled out of the car. Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, and Kagome all walked inside with their first trip of clothes until everything was in their new rooms. The moving truck wouldn't come for two hours so they all went for a drive after setting their suitcases down.

"Hey, mom when are you registering us for school?" Souta questioned. "Tomorrow, honey. I want to get it in early so I have more time to fix up the house in between work." She answered as if it was no big deal. "Tomorrow! AH! NOOOO! How can you do this! Is that even legal! What kind of torture is this! Why tomorrow!" Kagome screamed all is one breath. "Kagome breathe. You have to go to school tomorrow because that's one of my days off and I need time to fix the house and I can't have you two there getting in the way. No offense kids."

"Fuck, mom this sucks." Kagome mumbled her response. "Kagome Higurashi! What have I told you about that F word! If you swear one more time I am going to ground you for a year!" her mother hollered back in an appalled voice. "Sheesh, mom I'm sorry I'll stop." Kagome apologized while thinking, 'What a fucking bitch! Swearing won't kill anyone. Take a Midol!'

After driving for a while they came upon this huge house, more like mansion with two cars parked in the driveway. Mrs. Higurashi and Souta were staring at the house while Kagome was staring at the guy on the front steps. He was totally sexy, he had silver/white hair down to his waist, with piercing amber eyes, and oh my god cute fuzzy dog-ears. He was a god. After spacing out over the hot guy Kagome thought, ' Okay, maybe I was wrong about there being no hot guys here… But oh my god I hope he goes to my school.'

Two hours later 

After sight seeing the whole entire town the arrived back to the house at the same time the moving van did. Everyone assisted in moving all the stuff into the house and after they were done they realized it was ten o'clock p.m. and everyone was beat. So after the movers left all three of them set up their beds, Souta with help from his mom and fell asleep comfortably.

A/N That chapter was so retarded. But, don't worry future chapters will not be so damn boring. So pretty please R&R this piece of shit and I'll update soon if you want. Hope you enjoyed, though I can't see how you could have. And future chapter will also be longer too.


	2. School and New Meetings

Hey I'm updating this again. Considering the first chapter sucked ass. Hopefully this one's better enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… and I'm getting pretty damn tired of saying this.

Chapter 2: School and New Meetings

"Kagome! Come down stairs. It's time for breakfast!" Kagome heard her mother yell from the kitchen. "I'll be there in a second1" she yelled back and got out of bed to get dressed. After rummaging threw her suitcase for a half an hour she found an outfit. She quickly slipped it on and applied a little bit of make-up.

Finally she grabbed her silver purse and her cell-phone and darted out of her room. Kagome walked into the kitchen wearing her blue, jean skirt that went up to mid-thigh, a light pink belt, a pair of silver, glitter open toed heels, and a light pink shirt, which in silver cursive lettering read "_Angel". _And also with a little glitter lip-gloss and pink eye shadow.

"Hey Sis' you dressed pretty good for the first day of school. What's gotten into you?" her little brother Souta asked raising an eyebrow. He was dressed casually in a pair of blue; boy shorts with a white stripe on each side, a white tee shirt, and blue Nikes. " Yeah I know, but… Wait! Did you say school?" Kagome asked giving him a confused look.

"Yeah Sis'. Don't you remember mom said she's registering us for school today?" he asked giving the same confused look. "No! I didn't remember! Do you honestly think I would dress this good for school? AH! I got to change." Kagome yelled about to make a dash for her room until her mom stooped her.

"Kagome sit and eat, you don't have time to change. Oh and kids I forgot to tell you I got up early this morning and registered you. Souta, you'll be going to Shikon Elementary School and Kagome you'll be going to Tama High School. You will both have to go to the office, Souta you have to go for your homeroom class and Kagome you have to go to get your schedule and locker number. Now you both hurry and eat then I'll drive you to school."

**20 minutes later with Kagome**

Kagome was walking threw the halls trying to find the office when she bumped into someone. "Hey watch it!" the person yelled. "Oh I'm sorry. That was my fault." Kagome quickly apologized. Then the person turned around it was a girl her age with dark brown hair in a high pony tail, brown eyes, dark blue jeans on, with a purple shirt that read in white cursive lettering _"100 Cutie"_, white, open toed heels, and a white purse. And for make-up she wore lavender colored lip-gloss and purple eye shadow.

"Oh I'm sorry." The girl apologized, "I thought you were some else. Hi my name's Sango Taijyn (not her real last name)." "Hi my name's Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you, Sango." Kagome stated smiling, "Hey, Sango can you help me find the office?" "Oh sure, come on I'll take you." Sango answered pulling her down the hall."

At the office 

"Higurashi, Kagome" Kagome stated her name to the secretary for her schedule. "Ah, here it is." The secretary Miss Kaguya stated handing her a sheet of paper. "Thank you." Kagome responded politely. "Hey Kagome let me see that." Sango said yanking it out of her hand and looking it over. "Oh my god, Kagome you have the exact same classes as me, Miroku, and Inu…" Sango was informing, but then was cut off by screaming and yelling.

Both girls looked to the right to see a silver haired boy being dragged in. "Let me go you son of a bitches! Get the fuck off assholes!" He yelled ready to punch one of the teachers that were holding him back. Then one of the teacher's yelled, "Knock it off, boy otherwise we'll shoot you with a tranquilizer!" "I'd like to see you try dip-shit! It's against the damned law to shoot students with them things. So fuck you, dickhead!" the boy yelled with a smirk and then kicked the teacher right in the nuts.

"That's it Inuyasha Taisho! We've had it! In-school suspension for the rest of the week!" a woman who appeared to be the principal hollered at him. "Oh woopidy fucking do! A whole god damned week! Why don't you give me a spanking and send me in the corner too. Your punishments are pathetic and not fit for toddlers!" the boy yelled back ready to punch another teacher."

"Gentleman take him to the detention room he can sit there for the rest of the day." The principal stated to the two other teachers that were holding the boy back. And then she walked over to Sango and Kagome. "Hello Sango who's your new friend?" the principal asked. "Oh this is the new girl Kagome Higurashi." Sango answered. "Well welcome to our school Kagome. My name is Mrs. Miko, but you can call me Kaede. Now Sango you make sure Miss Higurashi here stays away from Inuyasha you here. He is a bad influence." Mrs. Miko said winking at her.

"Yes Ma'am." Sango assured her winking back. And with that Mrs. Miko walked away. "Sango, who was that guy I saw him yesterday?" Kagome asked. "I'll explain that in a second, but first Kaede a.k.a. Mrs. Miko is awesome she was just kidding about the whole you two behave act thing. She doesn't care what you do. Oh and that my friend was Inuyasha Taisho, the hottest bad ass in this whole entire hellhole. Which brings me back to Kaede she absolutely loves Inuyasha that's why his punishments are easy. She just puts on an act and Inuyasha goes along with it because if the teachers new she was that cool she might get fired. Oh and by the way Inuyasha is totally single." Sango said nudging her.

"He is! I mean that's cool that he is." Kagome said a little excited. "Yeah, he is and he is also my boyfriend Miroku Houshi's best friend. So I can hook you up." Sango replied winking. "Yeah sure Sango. Now come on we're going to be late." Kagome said rolling her eyes and dragging Sango out the door.

At the end of the school day 

The girls went threw all their classes with no sign of Inuyasha or Miroku. "I wonder where they are. I know Inuyasha is in detention… but shouldn't that be out by now?" Kagome asked shrugging. "Knowing them Kags they got caught spray painting or breaking something… they'll probably be here soon." Sango reassured. And as if on cue the two boys walked around the corner laughing.

"Hey Sango!" the boy with violet eyes and black hair in a short ponytail said running up to her. "Kagome this is my boyfriend and the most perverted guy you will ever meet, drum role please. Miroku Houshi. And this my very single friend is Inuyasha Taisho." Sango said pointed her finger in each boy's direction. "Guys this is Kagome Higurashi." Sango once again introduced.

"Hello Kagome." Miroku said shaking her hand and moving his other one towards her ass. SMACK! "Lecher!" Kagome yelled. "Miroku you idiot don't touch her or I'll kill you! Inuyasha say hi to Kagome." Sango demanded. "Hi to Kagome." Inuyasha said in a smart-ass tone. "Haha Inuyasha. Now come on Yash." Sango said poking him. "Fine." Inuyasha sighed walking over to Kagome, "Hi Kagome I'm Inuyasha punk, bad ass, and excuse making extraordinaire of Tama High." He said shaking her hand."

"Hi Inuyasha, I'm Kagome Higurashi normal, boring girl that just moved here from Osaka. And I know this is a random question since we just met and all, but I have to ask can I touch your ears?"

A/N Hope you liked it. R&R otherwise I will never update anything ever again and that includes my other stories.


End file.
